


Alec's sacrifice

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Break Up, Engagement, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magic, Makeup, Memories, Sacrifice, Season 3 Finale, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: What are you willing to do for the one you love?
Relationships: Asmodeus & Alec Lightwood, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Alec's sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Miss them so much! Hope you like it.

[Kiss from a rose](https://youtu.be/iTKdPkWEeSA)


End file.
